Cross Is: Symphogear
by Haou Ddraig
Summary: ichika es el único hombre capaz de manejar un Is, por lo que se le inscribió en la Academia IS en la cual únicamente hay chicas, en ella se reencuentra con una chica que lo salvo durante un incidente en el que casi muere a manos de extrañas criaturas, al volver a enfrentarlas descubre que su Is no las dañas para vencerlos debe utilizar un Is especial, incluye personajes Symphogear


**Prologo**

Una chica se encontraba en la parada del autobús con un ramo de flores en sus manos, a pesar de estar bajo una fuerte lluvia a ella no parecía importarle estar mojándose, la lluvia era muy fuerte a pesar de que era agosto y era verano

Solo se resguardo dentro del autobús cuando este llego, en él se podían verse a varias personas con lesiones, había un hombre que tenía una pierna enyesada y una mujer con su brazo vendado, entre otros

A medida que el autobús avanzaba por las calles desoladas el paisaje no cambiaba mucho, edificios en ruinas y casas, tiendas y auto destruidos

Cuando la chica finalmente llego a su destino la lluvia ya había cesado, el lugar en el que estaba era un cementerio, ella camino hasta una de las lapidas. Al ver el nombre escrito en ella todas sus fuerzas se desvanecieron y cayo de rodillas al piso, soltando el ramo. Las lágrimas que tanto había intentado contener empezaron a salir de sus ojos, como una represa que ser rompe

"¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto…? Quiero verte de nuevo… ¡Ichika!"

La chica dijo eso entre sollozos y como si el cielo también llorara con ella la lluvia volvió a caer de nuevo. Una foto de un chico se encontraba junto a la lápida y el nombre de la persona escrita en ella era 'orimura ichika'

-0-

Dos años antes

En uno de los estadios de la ciudad de Tokio en Japón, estaba por realizarse un concierto, muchas personas se encontraban haciendo fila para entrar, había incluso un hombre con un letrero que decía 'la fila comienza aquí' detrás de la última persona

El grupo que se presentaba se llamaba Zwei Wing, estaba compuesto por 2 chicas, Kazanari Tsubasa y Amō Kanade

En la fila se encontraba un muchacho en particular, su nombre es orimura ichika, es un estudiante de segundo año de secundaria y es la primera vez que iba a un concierto. Su amigo dan lo había invitado, pero por alguna razón no se había presentado, aunque no estaba solo, junto a él se encontraba una chica de cabello marrón atado en 2 coletas, era la amiga de la infancia de ichika, Huang Lingyin, sus amigos la llamaban rin

"¿Por qué se le hace tan tarde a dan?"

"Si tanto te preocupa ¿Por qué no lo llamas y le preguntas donde está, ichika?"

"Supongo que hare eso"

Ichika saco su teléfono celular y busco en sus contactos el número de dan para después presionar el botón 'llamar'. Cuando el teléfono se descolgó la voz de un chico se escuchó del otro lado

[Hola]

"Dan ¿Dónde estás? Rin y yo ya estamos en el estadio"

[Lo siento ichika pero surgió algo de repente]

"¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurrió?"

[Mi abuela en Osaka tuvo un accidente. Mi familia y yo iremos a visitarla]

"Ni rin ni yo sabemos nada acerca de este grupo, solo vinimos porque nos invitaste"

[Lo siento. Créeme que también quería ir]

"No se puede hacer nada supongo"

[Si, aunque seguro que rin estará feliz de que no vaya]

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

[Olvídalo, por favor tráeme un recuerdo]

Después de decir esas palabras, dan término la llamada

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Dan dijo que no vendrá, tiene que ir a visitar su abuela, así que solo seremos nosotros dos"

"¿En serio? Que mal por el"

Aun cuando decía eso de manera indiferente, rin estaba feliz en su interior. La única razón por la que vino al concierto fue para estar con ichika. Cuando escucho a dan invitando a ichika, rin se invitó ella misma a venir con ellos

"¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Regresamos a casa?"

"No, quiero ver este concierto sin importar que"

Rin le respondio a ichika con una mirada que decía 'tengo que ver este concierto definitivamente'

"Ya veo. Supongo que ya que estamos aquí podemos aprovechar y verlo, de todas formas dan me pidió que le llevara un recuerdo"

(Esto es una cita ¿cierta? Sin importar como lo veas es una cita. Que buena suerte tengo)

Para rin, estar a solas con el chico que le gusta era definitivamente una cita

-0-

En los vestidores del domo se encontraban las chicas que cantarían en el escenario. Una de ellas tenía el cabello de un color rojo claro, ella era kanade, mientras tsubasa tenía un cabello de color azul amarrado del lado izquierdo en una coleta alta

Kanade estiraba sus brazos mientras que trataba de contener su entusiasmo, pero a diferencia de ella, tsubasa tenía una expresión preocupada

"¡Demos lo mejor que tenemos en el escenario tsubasa!"

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta de su compañera, kanade giro a verla, entendiendo su nerviosismo kanade se colocó tras tsubasa y la abrazo

"Lo estás tomando muy en serio tsubasa"

"Kanade…"

"Tú eres mi compañera, esto no será divertido si estas con esa actitud. Si no lo disfrutamos, entonces el público tampoco lo hará. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?"

Las palabras de kanade animaron a tsubasa, haciéndola sonreír

"Si, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo juntas para que todos puedan disfrutarlo"

Kanade asintió a las palabras de tsubasa mientras se ponían juntas frente a la puerta, preparadas para salir

"Vamos kanade"

"¡Sí! Somos zwei wing, las 2 alas que pueden volar hasta los confines de la tierra"

"¡Superaremos cualquier obstáculo!"

Tomándose de las manos caminaron hasta el escenario

-0-

Rin e ichika compraron sus boletos y entraron. Pasaron por la tienda de recuerdos para conseguirle algo a dan, además de comprar unas varas de luces fluorescentes que todos llevaban para el concierto, luego de eso se fueron a sus asientos

Poco después el concierto comenzó, las dos cantantes subieron al escenario, las luces del domo cerrado se apagaron y los espectadores encendieron sus luces fluorescentes agitándolas al compás de la música que comenzaba a sonar

Las 2 chicas, bajo la luz de los reflectore, comenzaron a cantar mientras bailaban. En medio de la canción el techo del domo se abrió en forma de alas y el sol del atardecer ilumino el estadio. Los gritos de la multitud eran ensordecedores pero no podían opacar las voces de las cantantes. Ichika estaba emocionado mientras miraba a las chicas en el escenario, antes de darse cuenta, la primera canción había terminado

(¡No puedo dejar de mirarlas! ¡Son increíbles!)

"¡Aun no hemos terminado!"

Kanade dijo eso a través del micrófono y las voces de las personas se hicieron más fuertes, pero antes de que comenzara la próxima canción algo inesperado ocurrió. Una explosión se produjo en un área del domo haciendo que las personas entraran en pánico

Aunque la explosión de origen desconocido era un problema, las personas tenían algo más de que preocuparse. Extrañas criaturas brillantes aparecieron desde debajo de la tierra, al igual que en el cielo

Las que estaban en el cielo parecían tener alas que les permitían volar, pero las estaban en la tierra carecían de estos, en su lugar eran muchos más grandes que los otros

"¡Son noise!"

La aparición de esas criaturas hizo que el pánico en las personas aumentara, los noise gigantes escupieron una extraña sustancia liquida, la cual se convirtió en cientos de noise con forma y tamaño humano, los cuales comenzaron a perseguir a la multitud que corría horrorizada

Los que eran alcanzados por los noise se convertían en polvo solo con ser tocados

"¡Ayúdenme por favor!"

"¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir!" ¡No…!"

Gritos de desesperación se escuchaban por todas partes, los noise que estaban sobrevolando el domo se lanzaron en picada sobre las personas, uno tras otro. El domo se había vuelto un completo caos

En el escenario aún se encontraban kanade y tsubasa, pero a diferencia de las personas del público, ellas 2 no estaban tratando de escapar

"¡Vamos tsubasa! Hay que detenerlos, solo nosotras podemos pelear contra esas cosas"

"P-pero el comandante no ha… ¡Kanade!"

Sin esperar otro segundo kanade salto del escenario

"¡Ven gungnir!"

Con esas palabras el cuerpo de kanade fue rodeado por partículas de luz para después ser cubierto por una armadura mecánica de color naranja, la cual era su IS. Kanade hizo aparecer una gran lanza y con ella atravesó y destruyo a los noise que se le aproximaban mientras avanzaba

Kanade alzo vuelo a gran altura y desde el aire tuvo una imagen del estado del domo, el número de noise superaba los 100. Kanade lanzo varios rayos de energía desde la punta de su lanza y estos golpearon a los objetivos que se encontraban más cerca destruyendo a una gran cantidad

Tsubasa, que también había desplegado su IS, usaba su katana para cortar a los noise. La punta de la lanza de kanade comenzó a girar produciendo un tornado, que al ser lanzado se hizo más grande y golpeo a uno de los noise gigantes, alzándolo fácilmente para después destruirlo junto a otros más pequeños

Desde la tribuna ichika se encontraba solo viendo la batalla, rin había sido arrastrada por la multitud, separándolos a los 2, ichika la busco desesperadamente sin lograr encontrarla. Pero la pelea capto su atención al punto de no poder mover su cuerpo, siendo el único que quedaba además de tsubasa y kanade

La batalla continuaba mientras las 2 chicas seguían destruyendo a tantos noise como podían, después de lanzar otro tornado desde su lanza, kanade recibió una señal de alerta en una pantalla trasparente que desplego su IS

"Me estoy quedando si energía"

Los IS, al igual que cualquier gran máquina, trabajan con energía y si llegan a agotarla estos se dispersaran y no podrán usarse hasta haberse recargado

Kanade recibió un repentino golpe haciéndola retroceder, pero la 'defensa absoluta' del IS la protegió logrando salir ilesa, pero el ataque hizo que su energía disminuyera aún más. Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó desde las gradas, haciendo que kanade viera en su dirección, parte del suelo en el que se encontraba ichika, se desmorono haciéndolo caer con fuerza contra el suelo

Varios noise comenzaron a moverse en dirección a ichika, el cual no podía moverse debido a que la caída le había causado una herida en la pierna. Los noise que se aproximaban a ichika fueron derrotados por kanade, ella se puso en medio del chico y los demás noise

"¡Correr!"

Ichika puso todas las fuerzas que tenían en sus piernas para levantarse y se movió alejándose lo más rápido que pudo como kanade se lo ordeno. Los noise se lanzaron como flechas hacia ichika, pero kanade hizo girar su lanza rápidamente formando un escudo con ella, haciendo pedazos a los oponentes que trataban de atacar al chico tras ella, pero poco a poco la defensa absoluta de kanade era traspasada

"¡Kanade!"

Tsubasa lanzo un grito desesperado, ella se encontraba enfrentando a otro grupo de noise por lo que no podía ayudar a kanade. Uno de los noise gigantes lanzo de nuevo aquella sustancia liquida, esta vez hacia kanade, la cual seguía usando su lanza para defenderse, un segundo noise gigante hizo lo mismo que el otro, lo cual intensifico el ataque y finalmente sobrepasaron la defensa absoluta del IS gungnir. Varios fragmentos del IS salieron despedidos y uno de ellos impacto el pecho de ichika, el cual no había podido alejarse mucho debido a su herida

Una gran cantidad de sangre broto de la herida del chico, el cual se desplomo fuerte contra el piso. Kanade corrió rápidamente a auxiliarlo, lo tomo por los hombros para recostarlo contra una parte de la pared y poder ver su cara

"¡No te mueras! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡No te resignes a morir!"

Los gritos de kanade parecieron llegar a oídos de ichika, ya que este abrió sus ojos y la miro a la cara. Al confirmar que estaba vivo, kanade sonrió, pero ella sabía que moriría pronto desangrado si su herida no era tratada, y ninguna ayuda vendría a prestarle atención médica mientras los noise continuaran hay, esto hizo que kanade fortaleciera su resolución. Ella tomo su lanza, que había puesto en el suelo a su lado y se levantó, caminando hacia los noise

"Solo quería cantar con toda mi alma y muchos vinieron a escucharnos hoy, es por eso que cantare mi mejor canción 'Overcharge'"

Kanade levanto su lanza hacia el cielo mientras una lagrima descendió por su mejilla, comenzó a acumular toda la energía que le quedaba a su IS para luego poder liberarla en una onda expansiva, en eso consistía el overcharge, sobrecargar el IS. Aun con la poca energía que le quedaba debería ser suficiente para derrotar a los noise que se encontraban ahí, y si no, tsubasa podría encargarse del resto

"¡Detente kanade! ¡No lo hagas!"

Tsubasa grito atemorizada tratando de detener a su compañera, la razón era que el overcharge tenía un gran riesgo y era que al ser el IS el punto de origen, el usuario se encontraba en el centro de la onda expansiva, según lo que ambas sabían el overcharge podía dejar gravemente herido al usuario o incluso matarlo, aun sabiendo esto kanade no se detuvo

"Este último ataque quemara mi vida, ¡overcharge!"

Kanade libero la energía acumulada y esta arraso con todos los noise en el domo, haciéndolos desaparecer. Lo último que ichika vio fue a tsubasa llorando mientras sostenía a kanade entre sus brazos en un domo lleno de escombros

-0-

Luego de eso, ichika fue llevado a un hospital y sometido a una operación de emergencia en la que se le retiraron los fragmentos del IS de kanade que se incrustaron cerca de su corazón

En la sala de espera se encontraban su hermana junto a rin, la cual estaba sin ninguna herida

El primer pensamiento de ichika al despertar tras la operación fue 'estoy… vivo'

-0-

"Hace mucho frio"

Habian pasado cerca de 2 años desde ese incidente. Era febrero e ichika se encontraba en su tercer año de secundaria, en estos momentos caminaba en dirección al lugar en el que realizaría su examen para ingresar a la preparatoria

Pero había un problema, las instalaciones en las que el examen se llevaría a cabo era un gran edificio público, que incluso contaba con una arena para el uso de los IS.

"¿Por dónde estará el salón?"

El problema con ichika es que se pierde fácilmente en lugares grandes, como ese edificio. Después de dar vueltas y preguntarle al personal, quienes tampoco estaban seguros, ichika se decidió a abrir todas las puertas que encontrara, fue entonces que entro en un salón que estaba vacío excepto por una cosa

"Un IS…"

El infinite stratos o IS para abreviar, es un traje multifuncional desarrollado en Japón. Cuando fue creado hace ya 10 años, su propósito era el de operar en el espacio exterior, pero fue modificado y convertido en un 'arma de guerra'. A pesar de esto, gracias al 'tratado de Alaska', su uso militar está prohibido y ahora es utilizado para competencias y deportes

Pero el IS tiene una gran falla y es que solo las mujeres pueden operarlo, nadie conoce la razón exacta de esto. El IS en palabras de su creadora es "algo que puede derrotar magos, bestias, yokais, digimons, espíritus heroicos, dioses, diablos, extraterrestres y 'otros' seres, solo un IS puede derrotar a otro IS'. Nadie sabe lo que su creadora tenía en la cabeza al decir esto

Era la primera vez que ichika veía uno tan de cerca, no, probablemente era la segunda, había visto 2 chicas con sus IS batallando contra los noise hace 2 años. Ichika se acercó a él sintiéndose atraído y lo toco, inesperadamente el IS se activó, una gran cantidad de información acerca del IS apareció en la mente de ichika, el comprendió todo sobre el IS como si lo hubiera utilizado por años

"¡Oye! ¡No puedes estar aquí!"

Tres miembros del personal entraron en la habitación, habían sido informados por los guardias que monitoreaban las instalaciones, los cuales vieron a ichika a través de las cámaras en el cuarto. Pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que el IS estaba funcionando

"¿Q-que?"

"¿Está reaccionando?"

"¡Imposible! ¡No hay forma de que un hombre pueda pilotear un IS!"

Luego de superar su sorpresa, los miembros del personal llevaron a ichika consigo, lo entrevistaron haciéndole diferentes preguntas, le hicieron un chequeo médico y luego de confirmar que en verdad podía operar un IS a pesar de ser un hombre, lo hicieron tomar el examen práctico para entrar a una escuela especializada en enseñar sobre IS, llamada la academia IS

Esta fue creada cuando cierto país dijo algo como 'maldito Japón, creando IS y causando alboroto en todo el mundo, deberías hacerte responsable y crear una escuela para entrenar personas en ese campo, entregarnos tus investigaciones y tecnología, además de hacerte cargo de todos los costos financieros'

El examen consistía en combatir contra un instructor, por supuesto usando un IS, nadie esperaba que un estudiante pudiera vencer a un instructor, el objetivo en realidad era determinar las capacidades que poseía el estudiante y clasificarlo, pero había excepciones en las que los instructores eran derrotados por los que serían llamados 'niños genios'

A pesar de no estar seguro sobre qué hacer, ichika no tuvo otra opción que tomar el examen y contra todo pronóstico derroto a la instructora, el combate podrá resumirse en

-Comenzó el combate

-La instructora cargo a toda velocidad contra ichika

-Ichika la esquivo

-La instructora choca violentamente contra el muro desmayándose por el impacto

-Ichika gano

Aunque ichika no podía estar satisfecho con ese resultado, una victoria era una victoria, y fue aceptado en la academia, pero incluso si hubiera perdido también habría sido aceptado, pues siendo el único hombre capaz de pilotear un IS no había forma de que no entrara, el problema era que ichika no se había registrado para tomar el examen, por lo que faltaban sus documentos, así que se le fue encargado al chico entregarlos antes de final de mes

-0-

La noticia de 'el caso especial de orimura ichika' se esparció rápidamente por todos los países

Habían pasado varios días desde el examen, ichika se encontraba en su casa viendo un determinado programa de noticias hablando sobre el

[Hola y bienvenidos. El tema de hoy es orimura ichika-kun. Realmente no puedo asegurarlo por mí mismo pero ¿Esto es en realidad una gran noticia? Lo que quiero decir es que es la primera vez que en el mundo que un chico es capaz de manejar un IS]

Una fotografía de ichika fue mostrada en la televisión mientras uno de los hombres hablaba

[Los IS fueron desarrollados hace casi 10 años por la profesora shinono tabane y desde entonces ningún hombre ha podido operar uno]

[Pero orimura ichika-kun fue capaz de hacerlo]

[Me pregunto qué ocurrirá con el ahora]"

[Supongo que entrara a la academia IS]

[Eso significa que se convertirá en el primer estudiante varón ahí ¿Hun?]

[Sus datos biológicos también llaman la atención]

Ichika apago el televisor, no quería seguir escuchando lo que decían

(¿Qué quieren decir con que mis datos biológicos llaman la atención? ¿Acaso van a llevarme a un laboratorio de investigación para hacerme pruebas como si fuera un animal extraño? Cualquiera que quiera hacer algo como eso está mal de la cabeza)

Ese era el pensamiento de ichika, mientras estaba perdido en su mente algo le fue arrojado en la cabeza. Ichika se lo quito y lo miro

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Es tu uniforme"

Escucho la voz de una mujer respondiéndole, se trataba de una chica de cabello largo y de color negro como el de ichika, ella estaba vistiendo un traje de negocios, había sacado una lata de cerveza de la nevera

"¡Chifuyu-nee! ¿Cuándo volviste?"

Orimura chifuyu, es la hermana mayor de ichika y es reconocida en el mundo como la mejor piloto de IS a pesar de haberse retirado, la razón de ese título fue porque gano el primer Mondo Grosso, el torneo de IS más grande del mundo, que se lleva acabo cada 3 años y en el que representantes de todo el mundo se enfrenta

Chifuyu ignoro la pregunta de su hermano y bebió un trago de cerveza

"Dices que este es mi uniforme pero ¿Para qué?"

"Para la academia IS obviamente"

Las palabras de chifuyu sorprendieron a ichika, el solo tomo el examen para entrar en la academia IS porque se dejó llevar por la situación, pero no estaba seguro si debía entrar en ella

"¿¡Eh!? Pero aún no he decidido si voy a ir"

"He terminado el proceso de inscripción por ti"

"No deberías hacer esas cosas sin consultarme"

"¿Quieres ser un animal de laboratorio? La academia IS no está afiliada a ningún país, por lo que no tienen poder sobre ella, si te inscribes estarás por lo menos 3 años seguro"

Ichika dejo salir un gran suspiro

"¿Por qué las cosas terminaron así?"

"No te desanimes, la academia IS no es diferente a una academia normal, aun serás libre de disfrutar tu vida"

"Como se esperaba de chifuyu-nee, realmente sabes mucho"

"Por supuesto"

"Academia IS ¿Eh?"

Sabiendo que sin importar lo que dijera no podría convencer a su hermana mayor de cambiar de opinión, ichika se resignó y comenzó a ver un folleto sobre su futura escuela

 **Continuara**

Hola, finalmente el primer capítulo está terminado, aunque es solo en prólogo, no tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que les guste y sigan este fict

Si tienen alguna sugerencia por favor no duden en dejarla en los comentarios, esto abierto a ellas. Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima


End file.
